


Scarborough Fair

by MickeyTown



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	Scarborough Fair

“您是要去斯卡布罗集市吗？”   
路边的马车夫向他问到。

Stark打量着这个马夫：个子挺高，杂乱的头发，低着眼，穿着一件细麻纱布做的衣服。  
马车设备齐全，甚至可以说是全新的，他甚至在想这会不会是Pepper故意把他所有通讯设备都没充满电还要他自己走去集市后安排的人手，要把他弄到更偏僻的地方去？

不过看那张娃娃脸，还有他对自己的反应，不认识大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark？大概是一个连网都不上的乡巴佬吧。  
他这样下了定论。

而且他真的走得脚疼。

 

“唔，是的，我要去买些……芜妥，鼠尾草，迷迭香。”Stark随口回答。

“不再买点百里香吗？”马车夫问到。

“不买。”Stark脱口而出。

那人愣了一下，随后默默地开动马车再没说话。

 

这人是因为我没接他的梗在生气？Stark心想，好吧，我还偏不接了。

接着他听了一阵子木轮，马蹄在碎石上发出的声音后不由觉得厌烦起来，看着车夫的背影好几次想要开口搭话，但最终还是闭上了嘴。

 

就在他以为这次搭车将一直这样无聊下去时，那位马车夫开口了。  
“这样的路途也太枯燥了，我给您讲个故事吧，您把我当成收音机就好了。”  
根本没给Stark回答的时间，马车夫就讲起了他的故事。

 

“很久很久以前，有一座城堡，它坐落在好几个宇宙之外。里面住着一个国王……”

 

这个奇怪的马车夫非常话唠，喋喋不休地给前来散心旅游的Stark总裁讲述在那个国家发生的各种故事。

他讲起绿色的巨人，强健的将军，爱恶作剧的精灵和他的哥哥，还有什么强大的女巫和巫师，简直是给小孩子讲的睡前故事。

本来Mr.Stark没仔细听，还一度想要这个聒噪的人闭嘴，直到马车夫说有一天外星人入侵了这个国家——  
“这也太离谱了吧！”Stark想。

 

然而这个转折成功抓住了Stark的好奇心，他开始认真的听了，不得不说这个马车夫讲得很差，还经常让剧情崩掉，但他还是在听。

马车夫说国家里出现了可以不断复制自己的仿生人，浮在天空的城市……  
还有那位国王从贫民区里带出来的孩子。

 

“国王将他封为骑士，这对那个孩子来说可是无上的荣耀啊，于是他决定要永远效忠于他的国王。啊，我的意思并不是荣耀和骑士的身份逼迫着那个男孩什么的，这是那个孩子自己决定的，他自己心甘情愿就算没有这些他也一样会忠于这位国王。”

“因为他的国王真的是一个很棒人，如此的——。”

如此的伟大，高尚，还是优秀？  
Stark偏偏没料到他会听到“温柔”这个词。

 

故事继续了下去，年轻的骑士并不知道他的国王此时已经在崩溃的边缘，甚至和他的亲友分道扬镳还差点死去。

“要是我能知道……”

 

车夫安静了一会，自顾自说了下去。

“后来有一个强大的敌人入侵了这个国家，几乎夺走了一切。”

 

“于是男孩的国王牺牲了自己，拯救了这个国家。”

 

“他直到最后的最后都爱着他的人民。”

 

Mr.Stark发誓他听见了吸鼻子的声音。

 

“我知道，我知道他到最后都是幸福的，”

然后与世长辞。

“然而那位骑士，却没能保护好他的国王。”

我也什么都不是了吧。

 

 

马车转过最后一个弯，集市上的乐声隐约可闻。

“抱歉……我不怎么擅长讲故事……你对……还满意吗？”  
马车夫带着的哭腔让Stark觉得他下一秒就会弃车逃走。

 

“……Nice story，kid。”

 

 

集市已经到了。

 

马车夫终于转过头来看着Tony：“您是要去斯卡布罗集市吧？”

四目相对。

 

“百里香。”

“？”

“我说百里香，除了我要的芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香，我还要去给你买些百里香。”

 

【End】

 

Parsley是甜蜜，  
Sage是力量，  
Rosemary是忠诚，  
Thyme则是勇气。

前面三种香料代表的元素在小虫有关Tony的回忆里都能找到，  
而最后这个世界的Stark给了小虫他缺失的勇气  
要他好好活下去。

 

两个人都亏欠着对方  
两个人都弥补了对方

 

献给温柔的骑士和坚强的国王


End file.
